Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have been used for many years to display images. CRT displays are commonly used for display of computer generated images. CRT displays are often used for desktop computing. CRT displays typically use a layer of phosphor that is deposited on a thin glass faceplate. These CRTs generate a picture by using one to three electron guns that generate electron beams that are scanned across the phosphor in a raster pattern. The phosphor converts the electron energy into visible light so as to form the desired picture. However, prior art CRT displays are large, bulky and heavy due to the large vacuum bottles that enclose the cathode and extend from the cathode to the faceplate of the display.
Stands for prior art CRT displays typically have limited movement and adjustment because of the large size and the large weight of the display. Though some recent display stands provide for full movement of the display, these stands are bulky, difficult to adjust and unattractive. In addition, since the display stand must support a large display that is often very heavy, the stand typically has a large footprint. That is, the display stand takes up a significant amount of desk space.
Additionally, most computer users are right handed. These users typically position papers, documents and other items on the right side of the flat panel display and display stand. Also, right handed users often place items behind the right side of the flat panel display and display stand. Recent flat panel display stands align the display stand with the display such that the base of the display stand extends under the center of the display. In order to access items that are behind the display, the user must frequently reach around the right side of the display.
Other types of display technologies such as active matrix Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have been used in the past for portable computers. However, these LCD devices have historically been more expensive than CRT displays. In addition, LCD devices of the prior art typically have inferior picture quality when compared with CRT displays. That is, the pictures generated by LCD devices are not as bright, are smaller in viewing size, have less contrast, and have a more limited viewing angle as compared with conventional CRTs.
Recently, new developments in LCD design and fabrication methods have produced flat panel displays that use LCD technology that have improved brightness, improved contrast, and improved viewing angle. In addition, these new flat panel display designs can now be fabricated in the larger sizes required for desktop usage. As economies of scale begin to take effect, flat panel display monitor costs will begin to approach those of their CRT counterparts.
Flat panel displays and display stands are typically designed such that the flat panel display must be used in conjunction with a particular desktop stand. Typically, the design of the flat panel display and the display stand are integrated such that the flat panel display cannot be removed from the display stand. In designs that allow the flat panel display to be removed, such removal is difficult and time consuming. Often prior art display and display stand configurations require special tools in order to remove the flat panel display from the display stand and may require removal of the housing that covers the display stand and/or removal of the housing that covers the flat panel display itself.
Flat panel displays are more versatile than older CRT displays since flat panel displays are thinner, lighter and less bulky. These features make flat panel displays desirable for use in conjunction with adjustable arm assemblies. Recently, adjustable arm assemblies have been used to position flat panel displays. However, these flat panel displays are typically designed to mate with the particular type of adjustable arm assembly to be used. Thus, flat panel displays that are designed for mating with a particular adjustable arm assembly cannot be used in conjunction with a desktop stand. However, some designs may be coupled to an adjustable arm assembly that is designed to attach to a desk.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flat panel display and display stand that is suitable for desktop use. More particularly, a flat panel display and a display stand that is easily adjustable and that has a limited footprint is required. Also, a flat panel display and display stand that allows for easy removal of the flat panel display from the display stand such that the flat panel display may be easily used with other attachment mechanisms such as adjustable arm assemblies. Moreover, a flat panel display that allows for maximum utility of desk space for right handed users is required. Also, a flat panel display and display stand that allows for adjustment is required. The present invention provides a solution to the above needs. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.